


feelin' neglected (i have the remedy)

by myrandomnesslife



Series: Prompts [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Established Relationship, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You missed my last heat. That's what's wrong with me. You were at a fucking conference and I was miserable the whole time." Stiles whines. "My hormones. I think they're out of sync, because I didn't have an Alpha to balance me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	feelin' neglected (i have the remedy)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SadiablosLikeItHot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadiablosLikeItHot/gifts).



"My heat is coming up." Stiles moans, sitting up from the couch and throwing the blanket off of him. Derek just looks at him from the table where he's looking at papers from this months house bill, his brows furrowed. 

Derek sets down the papers and looks at Stiles. Stiles' face is sweating slightly, a droplet rolls down Stiles' temple, Derek's eyes catch the movement. Derek licks his lips.

"What do you want me to do about that?" Derek asks, folding his arms against his chest and sitting back against the chair.

"I want you to fuck me."

"I'm busy."

"Well get unbusy." Stiles scoffs.

"Stiles." 

"Fuck my ass, you asshole." Stiles yells, throwing a pillow from the couch at Derek's head.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Derek asks, barely ducking the pillow as it lands on the floor behind him.

"You missed my last heat. That's what's wrong with me. You were at a fucking conference and I was miserable the whole time." Stiles whines. "My hormones. I think they're out of sync, because I didn't have an Alpha to balance me."

Derek frowns, before he gets up, pushing the chair into the table and walking over to Stiles and wrapping him in his arms. "Why didn't you ever tell me? I would have called it off." Derek sighs, breathing in Stiles' scent.

"Because I know how important your job is to you." Stiles says, his voice muffled into Derek's chest, Derek's smell overwhelming his senses. Derek rubs circles in Stiles' back. 

"Well you're more important to me. You're my mate." Derek moves back to look at Stiles, smiling, he grabs Stiles' cheek in his hand. "I love you." 

"I love you too." Stiles grins, kissing the top of Derek's nose and then pecking Derek's lips, his hands running through Derek's dark hair and massaging Derek's scalp. "Now take care of me. I need you." Stiles moans, breathily kissing Derek's cheek, the stubble scratching Stiles' skin. 

Derek lifts Stiles in his arms and Stiles wraps his arms around Derek's neck for support. 

"You're so demanding." Derek sighs. 

"You love it." 

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [tumblr.](http://icanseeyournipples.tumblr.com/) :')


End file.
